One Step Forward
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Harry picking up his things from his ex-boyfriend, Draco Malfoy's apartment. He rediscovers his feeling while there, but is it too late? Has Draco moved on? --Post Hogwarts, voldemort's dead. Still in Magical world yet AU.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. He was in the middle of a staring match with Draco, no Malfoy.

"Well are you going to come in or not?" Came the familiar drawl.

Harry nodded and stepped inside the well furnished apartment. It was different to what he remembered, for one the wall colour was now a rich red sort of brown. There was now a coffee table, along with a few new couches and different little knick knacks, of course all of his things were gone, photo's, magazines and what not. Before it was more a messy, yet well lived in hovel. Now it was chic and clean. "Wow, so much has changed."

"So you can talk... I thought you had gone mute, anyways your stuff is in a few boxes over there." Malfoy said waving to the general direction of left to where the living room was.

Harry swallowed still nervous. "You know you could've just flooed my things to my place."

Harry saw Dra- Malfoy roll his eyes. "Oh yes that's right Potter, I would know where you live after what six months of no contact whatsoever, just be glad I didn't throw it away."

"How did you know where to owl me, anyways?"

Harry could see Draco was a little antsy and nervous. He kept looking at the clock, for some odd reason, well it wasn't like Dra- no Malfoy, had anything to do otherwise he wouldn't have arranged for Harry to come today.

"Ah, well one would expect that being Auror was not just a passing phase for you."

It was weird Malfoy actually said 'ah'. Draco was so methodical in his speech that the only times where he said 'um' 'er' or any of the like, it was only when Draco was uncomfortable. At least the discomfort wasn't one sided.

There was an awkward silence.

"I will just go get my things." Harry said after a while.

Draco just nodded and left him be.

~~~0~~~

Harry saw the boxes in the living room. There was five in total. Just one number less than the amount of months that he and Draco called it quits and when Harry stomped out of the apartment swearing to never step a foot here again.

Harry stared at the boxes. What would be in there? His old magazines and probably clothes but would there be photos of him and Draco together? Would there be the mug that he and Draco accidentally stole from that nice restaurant that they couldn't remember the name of? Would there be the handcuffs that he and Draco used? Or the gag gift that Draco had given him for his 21st birthday?

Filled with the urge to find out Harry ripped away the Spell-o-tape and opened the boxes frantically, looking for anything that reminded the times of 'Harry and Draco'.

The first box, marked one, was all his clothes folded meticulously, however in his mad mind Harry tore away at the clothes to see if there wasn't anything at the bottom, finding nothing but clothing Harry proceeded to the second box, which was appropriately marked two. All of his books and other reading material was there, however there was no trace of the Daily Prophet issue where he and Draco came out, with hilarious misprints and exaggerated information that they laughed about.

Harry continued to dig through the boxes in order of numbering on the sides until the very last one and he would not be disappointed for lo and behold, there it was, all the things that Draco and he had shared together or anything that would remind him of their relationship.

Picking up the photo of Draco and he under the mistletoe, he smiled. If he remembered it correctly it was their first Christmas together. Ron and Draco grudgingly called truce and the first time Molly had ever laid eyes of Draco Malfoy, calling him 'under-fed'. If he recalled Molly's words she said, "all that Malfoy fortune and still you aren't fed well, you might as well be a starving child on the streets by the look of you."

That memory made Harry chuckle.

"There was a purpose for your things to be in a box, you know, or were you just too eager to wait until you arrive home to unpack?" A voice came from the doorway.

"Um... well..." There really was no way to say that he had an unstoppable urge to tear his boxes to see if he had packed any of 'their' stuff. So Harry decided to change the topic. "Why did you keep these things, no better yet why give them to me? They are yours too..."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't want any of that. They weren't of any value and besides they were yours too, I thought you should have a say in if you wanted to keep these or not, otherwise throw it out. Hence the reason why they are all in the same box."

That didn't sound right to Harry. Draco was never this considerate. He was selfish and spoiled, 'they weren't of any value' sounded Draco-ish but not his last line. It sounded like Draco was reasoning with himself.

Harry looked over the boxes again, noticing their numbers and thinking over what each box held. Then realisation dawned on him. "You're a filthy liar you know that, Draco." Harry saw Draco splutter but before Draco could cut in Harry quickly continued on. "The numbers and the contents meant something, the first box was filled with clothes and things that belonged to only me, the second was filled with the books and magazines that technically I bought but we shared. This applies to the rest of boxes, each box is more personal as the number becomes bigger, until finally- The fifth box. Holding the things that belongs to both of us or the memory of both of us. Things that undeniably has a link to both of us."

Draco took a deep breath in. "Nothing gets past the boy wonder, does it? Yes that's right. However each box also symbolises the things I've been putting in each month... You see, Potter- Harry." Draco restated obviously going for a more personal touch. "When you left, I was quite... distraught, as one would be after ending a relationship of three years, so I said to myself that each month I would fill a box with your stuff until it is all gone. Clothes was the easiest thing to pack and so on and so forth until the most... painful thing to pack. It took me five months to remove your things, five months to get you fully out of my system... Now if you don't mind, I would like these gone, as well as your presence."

Harry couldn't let it end like that, he had no idea what to say but he had to say something. "Wait- Draco, shouldn't we-"

"Dray, I'm home!"

Harry gave Draco a puzzled look, what on earth?

A man with the deep blue eyes and shaggy brown hair came to the living room to kiss Draco on the cheek. "Dray, who is this? I didn't know we were having someone over..."

Drao looked to the mystery man and said, "Xander, this is my ex-roomate I told you about, he just came to collect his stuff..."

~~~0~~~

A/N: How do you like it? Please review as it keeps me going.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I had the time to write another chapter, so ta da! However, I must say that there will not be an update for at least another two weeks, exams...

~~~0~~~

The man now identified as Xander gave Harry a smile and extended his hand for a shake, this guy was real friendly. Bewildered by the sudden turn of events, Harry just shook the hand and tried to smile. When that didn't work he decided to check if his mouth and brain could form sounds to produce words.

"I'm Harry Potter."

Xander's eyes went wide. "No kidding, Harry Potter, as in the the guy who defeated you-know-who?"

Harry mentally prepared himself for fan-base craziness as he usually does when introducing himself to others. This gets tiresome and adding it to this situation gave Harry a headache.

"Xander, I think Harry better be off, he's got some things to do down at the Auror's office, isn't that right?" Draco quipped obviously seeing Harry in discomfort.

Harry knew then that this would be it. If he says yes and goes now then he will never see Draco ever again and that didn't sit well with him. He didn't think he is quite ready to go yet, not when he had so many questions that needed answering. Yet he couldn't exactly say 'no I don't have to do anything,' or could he?

"No, I don't actually. I finished surprisingly early today and besides I needed to catch up with Draco since we aren't room mates anymore I feel like I am a out of loop." Harry said with a sly grin. Looking over at Draco though, he knew what was going through the blond's mind. Something along the lines of 'What the hell are you doing?' and 'Why aren't you out of my apartment yet?'

Xander just nodded. "Right then, well you'll just have to do without me for a few moments, I have to get out of these robes."

Harry took notice of Xander's robes and realised that he was wearing the official robes of a lawyer with the stitchings of 'Granger Law Firm'. The questions in his head just doubled.

As Xander left and the door was closed with an audible click, Harry launched into attack mode. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you better explain to me what the hell is going on and why does he work for Hermione?"

Draco it seemed didn't like something in Harry's tone or speech because his cheeks coloured and he took in a deep breath, all signs that he was angered. "Harry James Potter, I don't need to explain anything to you and Xander works for Hermione because he likes it there."

"Oh come on! You know what I meant. It's just too much of a coincidence that he works for Hermione, and he is dating you." Harry felt betrayed, though he wasn't sure what exactly was the cause of it. Maybe it was because Hermione might have had something to do with how Draco and _Xander_ came to be, or that Draco started dating when he still hadn't.

"It is none of your buisness, Potter, now leave."

As Draco said this Xander came out with more comfortable attire.

"Since you insist Draco, I will stay until dinner." Harry said with bravado that he didn't really feel until Draco plastered a fake smile.

"Yes, please. I will just have to ring up 'Scènes D'amour Maladroit,' and ask for another seat." Harry balanched, that was one of the more expensive restaurants in town. He will have to make some sort of excuse not to come as he didn't have three hundred galleons lying around for the entrée, well he did but he was not going to spend it for something as measley as food he knew places where great food was sold at cheap prices... yeah you can say Harry is a bit frugal.

"Urg, don't say that name, meeting your parents is going tonight, I am nervous enough as it already is." Piped Xander.

Harry looked at Draco, just how long had they been going out for? Draco wouldn't let Harry meet his parents in their three year relationship and it couldn't have been that long... unless...

"You bastard you were cheating on me weren't you!" Harry shouted at Draco.

"What the fuck Potter! I didn't cheat on you." Draco spat back.

"Oh yeah then in the _short_ _months_ that you have known him, how come he is being introduced to your parents?" Harry could feel the heat on his cheeks turning them red.

"Bite me, Potter. Now leave and take your crap with you before I do something I will regret."

"Ohh Malfoy, I am so fucking scared. You have got nothing, you're all talk but no walk-"

"Mr. Potter," Xander's voice cut through with a completely different tone, a dark and serious tone. "I believe you have out-stayed your welcome. I will help you to levitate your boxes to the ground floor." Xander, Harry noticed, had changed his whole demeanor, from a friendly, open bloke to a cold, icey man.

"Xander you really-" Draco began.

"Dray, it's fine. Besides me and Mr. Potter have somethings to talk about."

Harry scoffed mentally. _Dray_? What a stupid nickname, and what was up with him cutting Draco off like that?

"Please, Xander-" Draco tried before Xander gave him a look. "Very well, you and Potter... talk and I will be in the bedroom, waiting..." The ending had some sort of innuendo surely and Xander had picked up on it as Xander went to Draco to embrace him in a passionate kiss.

Harry couldn't look. However he heard Xander whisper to Draco, "I'm not angry with you."

So many emotions was coursing through Harry. He felt his blood burn and his veins on fire, his heart was in his stomach yet it was pounding a billion miles a minute. He knew he was angry, slightly confused and hurt emotionally. Harry also had the craziest sensation of jealousy, but that had to be a bi-product of all these emotions in him.

Harry saw Draco stalk off to the bedroom they once shared. Harry turned to face Xander. He still had a ravished look to him as a result of their passionate kiss, Harry felt disgusted.

"Mr. Potter, I have a few questions to ask you."

'Well duh,' thought Harry but instead he said, "and vice a versa."

~~~0~~~

Hope everyone would be happy with this new development. Reviews and their reviewers are loved!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, hey! Haven't updated this for a while... let see if I can still do it. I don't think this will be a very long chapter but hey, at least I updated.

~~~0~~~

Harry and Xander sat at the opposites of the kitchen table, staring at each other with contempt. It was silent and it was awkward.

"So..." Harry began trying to pick up the pace a bit.

"I knew you and Dray weren't just roommates, that you were more than that. I went through the boxes-"

"You went through my stuff?" Harry asked incredulously. It was his stuff after all, hadn't the man heard of privacy?

"Don't worry Potter, I didn't go through your diary. I just wanted to get a better picture of your relationship with Dray."

Harry was really starting to hate that name. Dray. What a stupid nickname. He didn't even own a diary! He understood that the man was trying to talk down to him but he didn't own a diary, it was a journal.

"Talking about relationships, how long have you known Draco?" Harry just had to ask, after all if Draco had been cheating on him with Xander that would explain the break up between them.

"For about eight months or so. So yes, it is a serious relationship."

Ha! Harry knew it, Draco was cheating on him!

"But in saying that we've only been seeing each other for 3 months or so. When you left, he was quite a wreck, however as you see Dray is completely fine and happily moved on."

"I didn't leave him," Harry said indignantly. "He left me." This was the first time that Harry heard about how Draco was after Draco himself decided to break up with Harry. So it came a little bit of a surprise that Draco was a 'wreck' after Harry left.

"Ah, I see." A pause. "Mister Potter," Urg, Harry hated to be called 'Mister Potter' it just reminded him of Snape. " I wanted to ask about how strong of a relationship you and Dray had."

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes and reply, 'what do you think? We were dating for three years.' Instead he replied, as politely as possible, "It was serious and we thought it would last," he didn't dare to say forever, "other than that I think it is none of your business or Draco would've told you if it was any of your business." Harry saw Xander shocked expression, Harry had been a little abrupt.

Silence.

"I've have a feeling you won't be answering, any of my other questions in the near future. Yet, I think you have the same questions as I. Either both of our questions are answered or no ones is."

Damn it, Xander was probably right but he really didn't feel comfortable answering any relationship questions, it hurts too much. Not to mention that after the break up Harry still felt something for Draco and seeing Draco today, it brought back old memories and old feelings.

"I've got a feeling your answer is still a no. Then I suggest you leave. I will help levitate your boxes as promised." Xander stated getting up from his chair. "I also need to ask this of you... Don't come back here again. Draco has moved on and he is happy with me and I am happy with him, you might bring about some... unnecessary complications."

Something in Harry snapped. "If I bring unnecessary complications it is only because Draco isn't happy and sees what an idiot you are."

"As opposed to you? Harry Potter who cannot move on from his losses in the war and who breezes through life without a care in the world. Harry Potter who is content to let life take him where ever he goes without ambition or strives for anything? Harry Potter who just wants to be normal? Did you ever think that Draco deserves someone who wants to achieve something in life who isn't normal? Who is extraordinary?"

Harry really wanted to strangle him. "I have achieved something in life! I defeated Lord fucking Voldemort, dumbass and you have no idea what I went through so don't even think you have a right to make a comment about that. What do you even know about me anyways? The Daily Prophet isn't exactly trust worthy. Besides, you think you're extraordinary? Give me a break. You're a complete bore and have the worst and most boring job in the world."

Xander moved to say something but was interrupted. "Stop, stop the both of you!" It was Draco all dressed for dinner. "Xander," Draco put a hand on Xander's arm. Harry didn't really like it there, he wanted to snatch it away, "you really need to get changed, I would show Harry out."

One last look was casted to Harry as Xander stalked off to their bedroom.

"Really Potter? You can't even be civil with him?"

"What? He started it!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "From my standpoint both of you were cold to each other and you both started it."

"Well that doesn't make to much sense does it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Obviously, but honestly Harry, I am happy with Xander and I wish you would find yourself someone to be happy with."

"How did you- don't worry I have the feeling I know who it is." Hermione that damned rat.

A pause.

"Why did you break up with me? Why does Xander get to meet with your parents after 3 months? Why Xander? How did you even meet him?" Harry really wanted to know.

"To answer your first question is going to take all night... why don't we go out sometime and talk about this stuff and then, I suppose, we'll have closure."

Harry wasn't to sure if he wanted any closure of any sort, but there was no way else of finding his answers. "I don't think we can be friends after this right?"

To Harry's surprise Draco answered, "we can try, but I don't guarantee anything."

A smile crept up on Harry's lips. "I think you'll be needing this then." Harry brought out a parchment with his address on it. "You can't keep owling me at work, can you?"

Draco smiled as well. "You're very right. Now let's see about these boxes..."

~~~0~~~

A/N: Kya! How did I do? Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the very very long delay. I will try and not let that happen again.

~~~0~~~

It was a week since Harry had collected his things from Draco's apartment. Harry was lounging around in his home wondering if he should go to work or spend the day at home when a familiar owl came.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a-" He was cut off by a squawk and a shaking of the leg. This was definitely Draco's owl alright.

Harry took the note and as soon as he did so Draco's midnight black owl swooped away. 'Midnight black' and 'swooped' sounded cliché and dramatic but that was the only way to describe the owl typical Draco not the cliché but the dramatic flare. Without further ado Harry unfurled the note.

_Potter,_

_I'm keeping my end of the bargain and we shall meet for lunch on Wednesday, 12:30 sharp. We'll meet at the Lucky Chinese Fireball restaurant. If you can't make it then too bad. Don't bother replying, I'll be there with or without you. _

_Draco Malfoy_

He had to roll his eyes. Leave it up to Draco to sound like an absolute chore to meet up with him. Draco was the one who suggested the ruddy meeting anyways. He knew Draco didn't want him to reply but just to irk him Harry picked up a quill and after searching ten minutes for ink, he wrote back.

_Draco,_

_I'll be there._

_Harry._

_P.S Just call me by my first name you twit. We've shagged and all haven't we?_

Quite satisfied with the note, Harry attached the note to Hedwig, smiling.

~~~0~~~

A little while later Draco's owl came back along with Hedwig. Harry had decided to fire-call in sick, he asked Ron to tell their boss that. Harry knew he wasn't going to get fired or even in trouble. His boss was in awe of him and usually this bothered him, but it really came in handy on days like this.

Unraveling the note, Harry noted that once again Draco's owl was gone.

_Harry,_

_Are you completely incompetent or do you just choose to ignore instruction. When I say don't bother replying I mean don't bother replying. _

_Also don't use language like 'shag' it is uncouth. Besides you know I don't like that word._

_I'm at work so this time __don't reply._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry knew Draco would write back. After all he knew that Draco had to retaliate, look at all those years at school. If one was provoked the other would respond. It was also known to Harry that Draco had to point out flaws. If there was something not done right he would immediately point it out. It was just in his nature and he loved to get Draco all worked up. If he remembered Draco correctly, this would mean Draco's cheeks would turn a very very light shade of pink, he would run a hand through his hair making it slightly less prefect and come in close to Harry to point out the mistake, and chiding him for it too.

To most people this can be seen as nuisance, after all being knit-picked is not what one wants to deal with, however, Harry never let Draco's perfectionist way get to him. In fact he found it so amusing that Draco would get frustrated at not being taken seriously, but this never led to any fights. Draco just sort of accepted it and dealt with the imperfection.

Harry had a thought.

_Draco,_

_You sound so much like Snape it is scary. And can reply to your heart-felt note if I want to, it is a free world isn't it._

_I like the word shag. It describes our shagging perfectly. Fun and quirky._

_Harry _

_P.S Was one of the reasons you broke up with me because I never paid attention to your knit-picking?_

This was sure to ruffle Draco.

"Sorry Hedwig it looks like you are making an errand again." As Harry was going to attach the note to Hedwig, he saw her giving him a look.

"Oh don't give me that look. It's not like I still have feelings for the guy, I just want to make him squirm."

Hedwig gave Harry what he interpreted as a disbelieving look but stuck out her leg to receive the note and fly away with it.

~~~0~~~

When Hedwig came back with Draco's note he couldn't stop smiling.

_Harry,_

_Stop being a wanker. When I sat don't reply, I mean it._

_On another note, stop spacing your paragraphs so widely it is a waste of parchment. _(Harry rolled his eyes)

_I should feel that addressing your question might make you stop pestering me, so, I'll answer it with a simple, no. I actually liked the fact that you could take the perfectionist in me so light heartedly, God knows why. _

_Draco._

Harry smiled at the very last bit of the last sentence. He was about to write back when he saw-

_P.S I'm not replying to you after this note, so don't bother sending back a note._

_P.P.S Don't speak as if we're still together, Harry, or even friends. At least we're not friends at the moment. You should refrain from saying things in the past as if they're in the present tense._

To say that Harry was puzzled was an understatement. Where did that come from? Was it in reply to something? Harry scanned his note. There was nothing- oh. Harry had noticed that Draco hadn't responded in the body of his letter to the shagging comment, so the P.S must have been in reply to that.

From there he understood things a little clearer. Harry looked at his note, in particular '_ It describes our shagging perfectly.' _Even though the P.S made sure that Harry knew they were broken up (and therefore not some deranged maniac) that line really did sound intimate.

Harry took a few moments to gather his thoughts.

Was he subconsciously trying to recapture what they had? Did he still believe there was a 'them' deep down? Did he want there to be a them? How could he want them to a 'them' again after owling each other after a day and seeing each other last week?

'Well,' Harry thought, 'it would explain why I felt so hostile to _Xander._' In his head Harry made a childish inflection on the name of Draco's current _boyfriend_. Eurgh, he did it again.

Harry breathed in slowly and deeply.

When Draco broke up with him there was no heat, no big bang. It seemed quiet and mutual. Even when Harry moved out there was no destroying of furniture or any of the like, which is really weird giving his history with Draco. It was almost as if he didn't believe that that was the end. It would also explain why he didn't make efforts in meeting new people or in his dates. Could it be that on some deeper level Harry didn't accept the fact that he and Draco were ex's?

No that would be ridiculous. After all if he didn't accept it, why didn't he stroll up to Draco, after meeting him for the first time in six months and snogged him senseless, after saying, 'I'm home,' or something equally not-accepting-that-my-boyfriend-had-dumped-me mentality? See that didn't make sense.

Oh that reasoning was stupid. He knew that after not communicating with someone for six months would make it awkward, especially given the circumstances.

He needed Hermione's brains. If only she didn't have work as well.

As soon as he thought of Hermione, he thought of _Xander. _What was up with that? Harry never knew that Draco had even met any of Hermione's colleges let alone enough to date one. Harry needed answers. Then without further thought he decided to apparate to her office to get some answers.

~~~~0~~~

A/N: Okay, this wasn't the most amazing chapter but it is moving the story along. In the next chapter you would see how Draco got together with Xander and more of Harry and Draco's past.

Reviews and their Reviewers are loved.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all. It is a quick update is it not?

~~~0~~~

Harry wished he never apparated directly into Hermione's office because what he saw could very well scar him.

"Oh good God."

"Harry!" Two voices shouted at him in surprise.

"Guys that is so gross, I have to purge all memories of this event" Harry said raising his wand as if to obliviate himself.

"Honestly Harry, stop being dramatic. Ron and I were only kissing. And we're married." Hermione retorted, buttoning her blouse up.

"And groping each other. That is just..." Harry shuddered to display the absolute trauma that he felt. "I think I now know what people mean by seeing their own parents doing stuff like that."

"Ha ha, mate, funny." Said Ron blandly.

"Besides," Hermione started, "it was _your_ fault for apparating into my office. Couldn't you have apparated by the door? It's rude you know."

"Yes mum." Harry replied cheekily. "And after this incident I will never _ever _apparate in here."

"At least you've learned your lesson." Hermione said stiffly.

Both Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

"What brings you to Hermione's law firm-"

"For the last time Ron, it's not just a law firm, it is Defense for Magical Creatures Law Firm."

From outside they could hear a woman's voice taking a fire call. "Hello, Granger Law Firm." Hermione looked as if she could kill. She promptly marched outside and told off her Secretary (after putting the client on hold).

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Hermione can be scary sometimes." Harry said bluntly to Ron.

"Yeah... it's brilliant." Harry didn't think it was 'brilliant' at all and just plain scary but he didn't think common sense about Hermione would get through to Ron,. Just look at their time in school. Come to think of it common sense didn't get through to Ron at all.

"Sorry about that guys, anyways, what were- oh yes, what brings you here Harry."

Harry, after witnessing the disgusting and bewildering events, had almost forgotten why he came here in the first place. It took him a moment before he remembered. "Oh yeah. It's about Draco," Harry could see Hermione and Ron passing a look and knew they had a hand in it. They were never good at not looking guilty.

"What about Draco?" Asked Ron, trying to act normal.

"About his new boyfriend, who he took out to meet his parents... what was his name? Xander I think?" Harry said the last bit sarcastically of course.

"Xander? Oh there could be plenty of Alexander's out there." Hermione quipped a little too quickly.

"Come off it, I know he works for your Hermione."

"Oh alright. He works for me." Hermione said looking a little flushed and flustered. "So what?"

Harry did not like the fact that his two best friends were trying to cover up something. " So what? I think you know and the fact that you two are obviously trying to hide something just proves it. Just tell me what you guys had to do with it all."

Hermione and Ron shared a look. Ever since they gotten married they had gained ability to look at each other and pass messages by looking at each other, apparently.

"Okay, mate, just promise to get angry." Harry nodded. "So, it started when..."

~~~0~~~

_Six Months Ago_

Ron walked into the pub to collect a bet from the bartender, Chudley Cannons had just beaten Puddlemere United, by some miracle. Ron made a beeline for the stools where the barkeep was in front of.

"Kyle I believe you owe me money." Ron grinned at Kyle as Kyle muttered something bitterly while he turned to get Ron's money.

"R-Ron?" Ron turned to see Draco at the bar nursing something brown, obviously hard alcohol. However Ron noticed Draco didn't look drunk.

"Draco, are you okay? Did you and Harry have a fight or something?"

Draco shot him a look. "Of course we didn't get into a fight. That's the problem." Draco sounded bitter, well that and lonely.

Kyle came back with the money and Ron told him to fix him a firewiskey on bluebell flames and told him to take it from what Kyle owed him. Kyle looked incredulous but did so without complain.

Ron felt a little awkward around a depressed Draco. He and Draco were never close and had always felt a little strange whenever it was just the two of them. "So, er, what's the problem?"

"Well Harry and I just broke up." Ron's eyes widened and he spluttered trying to come up with something appropriate to say. "Do you know what's the sad thing is though?" Draco said cut in mid splutter. "He didn't care, he just nodded and- and." It was then that for the first time in Ron's life he saw Draco brake down into tears and felt sorry for him.

"Why did you do it then? Why breakup when you didn't want to?"

Draco gave a sad chuckle. "You never did have much tact did you? Usually when someone breaks down you say something comforting."

Ron flushed a deep shade of red. "Er, right. Sorry."

"I don't need you apologises, God, I'm so pathetic. I must look like a bloody woman, crying because _I_ broke up with someone. Do you want to know why I did it? Of course you do, you asked didn't you? I broke up with him because Harry just doesn't care-."

Ron was thoroughly confused so he dealt with the confusion the only way he knew best by asking. "Wait? What? You think Harry doesn't care about you? Are you crazy he is in fucking love with you! Draco you have to-" Ron was interrupted by Draco's laughter. Draco just kept laughing and laughing and Ron started to wonder if Draco hadn't gone round the bend.

"You're so simple minded. What goes on in your relationship Ron?"

Threw off by this change of topic Ron answered, "none of your bloody business!" He saw the smirk on Draco's face and he immediately knew he had the wrong assumption. "Oh, er well Hermione and I kiss, shag and oh we got married, um..."

"That's very good Ron, now what do you do with Hermione every time I'm over there and probably not while I'm there."

Ron was so confused.

"You argue."

"WHAT? So you're telling me that broke up with Harry because you guys don't argue? That's so twisted. Draco you have to tell Har-"

"You don't understand! You argue because you care, you care so much about each other and you share your opinions even if they conflict because you trust that the other person cares and trusts you enough to to-." Draco choked up, even if he didn't finish the sentence Ron understood. Hermione and him bicker because they knew that they both wanted to be happy and they knew that whatever argument they had it wouldn't come in between them. It seemed that arguing is a form of trust and a show of devotion.

"Yeah I understand." Ron said reassuringly. He never thought about it like that though. Before today he thought that Hermione and he argue because they were both stubborn and slightly selfish. Now it didn't seem like the case.

"Harry just goes along with everything. He doesn't believe in us enough to know that we can overcome fights and it is so hard, knowing that I know that he disagrees with something but chooses to keep his mouth shut and it's so frustrating because I know he disagrees and I ask him about it but he just says, 'that's alright, I'm happy if you're' and what can I say to that? 'That's not alright, I know you actually disagree with me, so tell me the truth'?"

Ron thought that the whole situation was screwed up but he could sort of see where Draco was coming from. Sort of. He still thought it was a silly to break up with Harry and so he told Draco, but once again Draco gave him that sad smile.

"You know they say if you love something to let it go and see if it comes back?" Ron got it then. This breakup was just some sort of test. If Harry had said that he wanted to know why and to give them a second chance, Draco would be more than happy to do so, it would be a sign that Harry cared after all. He didn't think it was fair of Draco do put Harry through a test, but he did get results. "Well he didn't come back did he?" Draco continued.

"Mate, it is only the evening of your break up there is still plenty of time for Harry."

"Actually there isn't. I said to myself that if Harry just laid back and did nothing to stop the end of our relationship then there is no point trying to fix it, after all you can't fix what was never there."

Ron suddenly was angry. "What was never there? Are you insane, Harry loves you."

"Obviously not enough to even question why I wanted to break up with you? Okay put yourself in my shoes. If you asked to be separated from Hermione and she doesn't question you or show any reaction to tell you that she cares, how would you feel."

There was silence.

"Oh..."

Draco smiled. "Oh is right."

~~~0~~~

"Oh," said Harry still processing the words.

Hermione looked at Ron and before Ron could continue Hermione decided to say something. "We'll just leave you for a moment. Come on Ron."

"But Her-"

"Now!"

~~~0~~~

After a few minutes Harry thinks he finally understood the situation, sort of. But hang on a moment!

"Hermione, Ron!"

They both walked in at the sound of their names being called.

"So what he's saying is we don't have fights, bicker and all that, right, well I can prove that we do! Just this morning we bickered. I was teasing him and he retorted. See, we bickered. How about at school, we fought all the time. Oh and in one of his owls he said that he liked me taking his knit-picking light heartedly. Oh I guess he could have been lying..."

Hermione and Ron shared yet another look.

"What? What is it now, is there something I missed."

"Not from Ron's anecdote Harry. It's just that Draco said to us that-"

"You kept in contact with Draco and you never told me?"

"Harry! Let me finish. Oh and yes, but that's for later. Anyways, the important thing that I'm trying to get out _is_ that after that night, Draco said that he will keep minimal contact with you if any and here you guys are, bickering."

"So, you might actually have a chance, mate." Quipped Ron with a smile..

"Oh no you don't, don't give Harry false hope, Ronald Weasley."

"And why can't I Hermione Weasley?"

Harry could see the corners of Hermione's mouth twitch upwards, only for the briefest of moments then her face was stern as she lectured Ron. It was then Harry saw just how beneficial an argument could be.

He also realised what Ron said. He might have a chance at getting Draco back.

~~~0~~~

A/N: Okay so you don't find out how Draco and Xander get together but I didn't anticipate this chapter getting so long. Anyways in the next chapter you will find out how Draco and Xander got together. I promise. Reviews and their Reviewers are loved!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. To make up for it an extra long chapter.

Harry was nervous, no he was beyond nervous. He felt like he was sweating everywhere, hands, forehead, the crease between the elbows and under arms. He was one sweaty mess. It was Wednesday at 12:25 pm. He was already inside The Lucky Chinese Fireball and was waiting for Draco. 'Damn', he thought, it was like their first date all over again.

He needed to clean himself up. Now. As he got up, it was already too late, Draco had arrived and was at his table.

"Hello."

"Hi."

It was beyond awkward.

"I suppose we should order something." Draco said, seating himself and already starting to flip through the menu.

Harry couldn't be quicker in agreeing as he pulled the chair out so quickly it created a scraping noise on the tiles. 'Smooth, Mister Potter, real smooth.' He thought to himself.

As Harry was figuring out his order he couldn't help but take quick glances at Draco. This was certainly not how it thought it would go and if it kept going like this they would get nowhere. Not that he wanted to get anywhere with Draco- okay well that was plainly a lie, but now did not seem the opportune time to bring about when they could have sex- IF they could have sex ever again. But Draco looked really nice today, he always looked quite handsome, but today there was just something about him.

On one of his glances, he noticed something behind Draco, near the counter area. "Great Merlin's Balls, I can't believe it."

"What is it?"

"Look behind you, it's Percy!"

Draco had turned and was seeing what Harry was seeing. Percy Weasley had his eyes covered by an unknown man, the man was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"So? What's so surprising, I thought everyone knew he was gay?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well of course, but he is dating Oliver Wood."

Draco looked surprised. "Oliver Wood as in your ex-captain Oliver Wood?" Harry nodded. "But that's so flaky, like a badly written romance novel, the Head Boy and the Team Captain."

Harry rolled his eyes; trust Draco to focus on something like that. "The point is, what is he doing with that guy? Oliver and Percy have been dating for four years, nearly five! Everyone thinks they are the couple that will 'withstand the test of time' and all that nonsense."

"Well, I guess circumstances change." Draco had replied softly.

Harry and Draco's eyes met. There was so much emotion in that one stare; that one moment. There was so much regret, sadness and a longing of what once was, at least this was what Harry had figured.

"I-" Draco had started. But Harry had shushed him and was looking where Percy and the man were. They were now accompanied by a very flustered Oliver.

Oliver had said something and had apparated away with Percy in tow.

"I guess, there are such things as happy endings." Harry said grinning.

Draco looked at him as if he were mad. "A happy ending! Are you insane? Wood caught Weasley cheating, how is that a happy ending? They'll probably break up and… oh wait. Wood had grabbed his dear Weasley didn't he? But that doesn't mean they won't break up when they get home, Wood might not have wanted to create a scene."

Harry raised an eyebrow, now Draco was just deluding himself. "There is no way that that'll happen, Oliver is too hot blooded for that, if he wanted to break it off then he would have, right here. It's probably just a misunderstanding. They would be shagging like bunnies in an hour, jealousy sex and all."

"Or Wood can break up with Weasley and Weasley could pack an overnight bag and just walk away, swearing that he would not enter the house again." Draco said bitterly as he raised the water that had magicked itself there some time ago.

Once again there was a silent moment but Harry didn't let it go on for too long. "Look," he said, "I went to see Hermione and Ron a few days ago and they told me everything."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well okay not everything but they told me about the night of our break up."

"Ah, I see." Draco sighed. "Then what more do you want from me?"

"I want to ask you why? Why couldn't you have told me, when you told Ron, Ron of all people! It wasn't like you were the closest of friends! I also want to know how you got your _boyfriend_ after such a short time, I know it wasn't that you didn't love me, or at the very least cared for me. Not to mention you knew this guy while we were in a relationship! I had no idea this guy even existed!" Harry felt slightly puffed.

Then the waiter came along. "Are you ready to order?"

"Give us a moment, we'll call for you when we're ready," said Draco. As soon as the waiter had gone he turned to Harry.

"Harry," Draco had reached for Harry's hand and grasped it in his. "Believe me when I tell you that I had no intention of dating another, whilst with you. I may be a selfish Slytherin, but I would have never cheated on you, never. I really had loved you, and I did not break up with you because of Xander."

Harry felt a little better, even though Ron had told him so, it didn't mean that Harry didn't feel… insecure.

"Do you remember when we got together? It was a year after the war, you and Ginny had tried to work things out but couldn't and I was someone to lean on."

Harry was flabbergasted. "Are you saying-"

Draco gave him the evil eye, "just listen okay?" Harry nodded. "So after a month you and I had become a couple and looking back on it now, it was too short a time, you more time to figure things out, to figure who you are as an individual without the looming threat of Voldemort."

Harry rolled his eyes, it was all bullshit. Not Draco's words, Harry believed that Draco truly believes his own words, but Harry knew that wasn't the case. If he wanted to have more time his 18 year old self would have told 'Malfoy' to fuck off, but Harry didn't say anything he wanted to hear it all.

"I think our relationship was created out of a need for someone to love us, for us and not for who we truly were. Then we got comfortable- now I'm not saying that I didn't love you, I did, but we created an environment where there was no place for it to grow or for us to be together, properly."

Harry nodded along, he guessed this was at least partially true. They truly did just become 'comfortable' they made no effort to keep any romance alive and didn't have any fights, because it was just so damn comfortable, not having to try or put any effort in it.

"Now, I must admit, Harry that I took things to the extreme, I broke up with you from out of nowhere, but you must admit Harry, that you didn't fight to keep us together either." With that Draco withdrew his hand away from Harry's.

Harry wished for Draco's hand back but did nothing, as he was trying to process it all the accusation and the truth.

"You know, I really we can go back in time and tell ourselves this just to save us the mess of all of this." Harry said taking a gulp of water.

"Mm, I know what you mean." Draco replied.

'At least the feeling is mutual,' Harry thought positively. "So… you still haven't told me 'bout dear old Xander."

Draco blushed suddenly and coughed. "Harry James Potter, you must promise not to laugh at me."

Harry grinned lopsidedly, this was going to be nice and embarrassing for Draco.

~~~0o0~~~

_Two months before Harry and Draco's break up_

Draco had apparated into Granger's Defence of Magical Creatures Law Firm. He needed legal counselling in this specific matter as some asshole was suing one of his buisness' for misconduct of handling dragons in relation to potion ingredients. He had his team of lawyers, however he realised he did not have a specialist in Dragons.

Draco marched right past reception not caring that the girl was stammering that 'Mrs. Weasley was not to be disturbed.'

Draco opened the door and there was Hermione and Ron, making out on her desk- clothed thankfully, but hand and legs in condemning positions.

"By Slytherins' tongue! Have you no decency!" Draco cried covering his eyes.

"Malfoy, you entered without knocking, nor appointment. These are the consequences you shall face." Hermione said mock seriously as she rearranged her hair.

"I hope this teaches you manners." Ron said taking up the same thread Hermione had.

"Alright, alright. I shall knock the next time."

"How about an appointment." Hermione muttered darkly, clearly upset at being interrupted.

~~~0o0~~~

"That happened to you too!" Harry exclaimed.

"Unfortunately. By all that is good, I swear that they making up for those two years of pent up sexual frustration when we were in school." Draco scoffed in his glass.

"Two? Try five, I swear there was something going on in our third year as well."

~~~0o0~~~

"Okay, Malfoy I have heard you case, and I recommend you Alexander Rochford. He studied Magical Creature Rights over the Height of Four Meters and has experience in ingredients law suits." Hermione then proceeded to guide him to his office.

Draco, having learned his lesson, knocked on the door and waited. When the door had opened a man with piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair with the most perfect set of lips came. Draco also noticed immediately the quality of his clothes and the shoes he was wearing. Now Draco had gotten over stereotyping but he had a hunch anyways. Besides the man was looking at him with a keen eye. Draco would never cheat on Harry mind you, however he is still able to appreciate the finesse of a well sculpted male body.

"Hello, I'm Alexander Rochford, how may I help you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Hermione Weasley recommended me to see you."

~~~0o0~~~

"So that's how we met." Draco looked around for the waiter, indicating to him that he wanted to order.

Harry knew that wasn't Draco's entire story. "So how did you get together then?" Harry asked suspiciously.

It was then that the waiter had arrived. "What can I get for you sirs?" Draco, Harry had noted seemed happy for the interruption, it seemed that the most embarrassing part is coming up.

"I'll have Fried Noodles without the animation spell." Draco replied as if should the waiter put the animation spell he would surely be fired.

" And I'll have the Friend Noodles, with the animation spell."

The waiter nodded and left.

"Must you get the animation spell, it is so childish?"

Harry grinned, "I happen to find it very amusing." Harry knew that things like that bugged Draco so he just had to do it.

"Of course you would find it amusing, you haven't reached the mental maturity past the age of 15, you would still laugh at the word penis if mentioned."

Harry was trying very hard to supress the snicker he heard from that word, just to prove him wrong, but evidently that failed as a result his face was contorted oddly.

"What is wrong with you? Oh I see you are trying not to laugh, well… penis, penis, penis, penis."

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he just burst out with gallons of laughter.

"I can't believe it, really? REALLY?" Draco asked exasperated but clearly smiling at the same time.

There was a sudden beeping noise and their food landed in front of them. Harry's animated noodles and also decided to arrange themselves in the word. 'PENIS'.

Both Harry and Draco burst out laughing.

~~~0o0~~~

A/N: Hope it wasn't too boring, reviews and their reviewers are loved.


End file.
